Doctor Who: The Impossible Child
by VictoryX2292
Summary: While on their honeymoon, The Doctor and River are interrupted from their vacation of disaster and mayhem when a mysterious boy and girl board the TARDIS, mid-flight! When the Doctor tries to kick them out the girl claims she can speak to the TARDIS
1. The Not So Sweet Honeymoon

_A/N: To my killjoy readers following my updates, I'm sorry this isn't a killjoy fic. I really need a break from the killjoy series. I will finish Desolation Row when I can and I'll get back to The Kids From Yesterday after a little break. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, Welcome to my first attempt at a Doctor Who fic. It takes place just after the Wedding of River Song. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"So, where to first?" The Doctor asked as he spun around the consol of the TARDIS. River Song sat in the over-stuffed chair just beside the stairs in admiration.<p>

"You tell me… you're the one busting me out of prison." She smiled. He flopped down beside her as the TARDIS hummed.

"Oh come on! It's our honeymoon. I couldn't let you spend the first night of our honeymoon sitting in a prison cell. What kind of husband would I be?" He smiled back, wrapping an arm around her.

"A boring one." River sighed. The Doctor shot up from the chair and began messing with all the bells and whistles.

"Exactly! Nobody likes a boring anything!" He turned to her and pointed at her quickly.

"Especially a boring honeymoon! Now, what do you wanna see?" He asked putting his arms out as he circled the consol.

"We could go and visit Space Hawaii." He said putting a finger to his lips as he paced. "Or the diamond planet just outside of the Earth's solar system, mind you though that you'll need a strong pair of sun glasses. Shiny planet. Oh, and the coliseums of Zooldilbee…" He paused and shook his head. "Never mind Zooldilbee, I owe a man a goat there…." He turned to find River staring silently.

"Do you ever stop moving about?" she sighed with a grin. The Doctor paused for a second.

"Not if I can help it." He chuckled adjusting his bowtie. He turned again and pulled some more leavers. The TARDIS began making a few odd sounds here and there.

"Well, where are we now?" River asked standing up and pulling the screen where she could see it.

The Doctor focused on the consol as a loud grinding started.

"Currently, we are in deep space, just outside the Plutonian Nebula." His voice sounded strained.

"Is it supposed to make that sound?" River asked, almost shouting over the sounds.

Again the Doctor paused. He didn't dare to look up at her as he fussed with the zig-zag plotter.

"Ah… yes… it's just the um… it's nothing… nothing to worry about." He pulled a leaver on the pinball like bit.

"Doctor…" River said in that tone of voice. "Are you sure you know what your doing?"

The blue box shook violently causing them both to rock around the platform. River grabbed on to the railing to keep from falling over.

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" He shouted, mostly at the TARDIS. "She's just… not listening. Come on old gal!"

River let out a chuckle.

"Maybe she's jealous." She said as the TARDIS kicked around again. The Doctor and River were thrown back into the chair as the old, blue, police box made a sudden stop. It was silent for a few moments, then the Doctor let out a heavy sigh.

"See? Nothing to worry about." He grinned.

Then suddenly with no warning the doors burst open causing them both to jump. The Doctor looked up at the open door as a girl with bright red hair ran in quickly. For a moment he would have taken her for Amy, but as she turned he got a better look at her face as the girl looked at the center of the TARDIS.

"HURRY UP!" She screamed and raised her arms up. She held an oddly shaped gun out the door as she shouted. She released a few rounds as a taller boy with bright blonde hair charged in.

"THEY'RE COMING!" He shouted. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed the door shut. Before the Doctor or River could react the girl raced to the center consol and began pulling leavers. Outside the doors several blasts could be heard.

"We need to find a place he won't find us!" The girl shouted as she busily pulled leavers and knobs. Much to the Doctor's surprise, his TARDIS started up.

The boy following her ran up the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head to see a very confused and shocked Doctor and River.

"Erm… Captain?" He said looking just as surprised as they were.

"Not now, Gear!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs and under the glass floor of the controls.

"I'm going to try and disconnect the time tracks so they can't follow us!" She shouted from underneath.

The boy didn't break eye contact for a second.

"Captain… I really think you should—"

"NOT NOW!" She interrupted. "I need you to pull the red leaver!" She shouted.

Without looking he lifted his right arm and pulled the red leaver next to the screen.

"I don't need you yelling at me too!" She shouted at the air as she stormed back up the stairs and to the controls. She was looking directly at the heart of the TARDIS as she spoke.

"Yes, I know it's a life and death situation. I saw the bullets flying past my head! No thanks to you!" She shouted at the TARDIS and pulled the screen to where she could see it.

"Captain…" The boy called again, but in a quieter voice this time.

"I've been calling to you for over an hour!" She continued to ignore the boy. "I nearly had my arm blasted off. Why on earth are you so late!"

"Captain!" His voice got louder.

"WHAT!" She shouted turning to him. Her eyes slowly drifted from him to the couple in the chair. Her eyes nearly bulged from her skull and the blue box grinded to a halt. Just as it finally stopped, the room fell silent.

The Doctor stood up, for the first time in a long time, not really knowing what to say. The girl's hands shook as they fell from the controls.

"How… how can you be here?" Her lips trembled.

"I could ask you the same thing." The Doctor replied with a puzzled look. "How did you get into my TARDIS? Better yet, how are you flying my TARDIS? Better still… who are you?" He asked placing his hands together.

The girl stood silent as she and the blond boy exchanged looks.

"Um… heh… good question. Um…TARDIS? How the hell is this happening?" She asked turning to the heart of the machine once again. "We can't both be here; it's impossible." She fell silent as if she were listening to something.

"You can't just do that!" She shouted. "Do you have any idea the paradox you just created!"

The Doctor leaned in beside her.

"Excuse me. Hello yes… I don't mean to interrupt… but who are you talking to?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Heh…" The girl giggled nervously. "The um… TARDIS, of course. Apparently my TARDIS got mixed up with your TARDIS, which was a big mistake on her part!" The girl glared at the controls.

The Doctor stood up and looked at River, then back to the girl.

"You're… talking to the TARDIS? Hang on… you have a TARDIS?" He shook his head and waved his arms about. "You can't have a TARDIS! There can't be _two_ TARDISes…Two Tardi? How would you say that...? No! Never mind grammar. How can there be two of them?"

The girl let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"You have your TARDIS, this TARDIS." She pointed around her. "And then there is a future one, _my_ TARDIS, the one I called for!" She said glaring again. "She purposely sent this version of herself to me instead of the future one."

The Doctor nodded still not sure of what he was hearing.

"So you're telling me, you're from the future, my future, and the TARDIS, just for kicks and giggles sent herself to the wrong time to create a paradox. And you know all of this… because you can talk to her?" He raised an eyebrow.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes… sort of. It's still a bit wibbily-wobbily. I'm trying to figure it all out myself. I'm ahead of your time line right now. We're not supposed to meet." She said leaning back on the railing.

"Supposing that any of what you're saying is actually true… how is it that you have my TARDIS in the future?" He glared at her. "Did you steal it?"

Again she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I didn't steal it! I was running and needed something to escape, so I took it."

"So you did steal it!" He pointed a finger in her face.

"I didn't steal it. You didn't need it anymore. I did. End of story!" She shouted pushing his hand away from her face.

"Why in blue blazes would I ever not need the TARDIS?"

The girl's angry expression fell into something different, something sad.

"Everybody dies, Doctor." She said in a low voice. "But the blue box lives on."

The Doctor's expression darkened.

"Right… well since this isn't your TARDIS, I suggest you get off it while it's still my ship. Go back to your own time. We don't need another crack in the universe just because the TARDIS wants to be funny."

The girl turned to the controls.

"She says that she's not being funny, she's trying to help… and she's not letting us off of the ship until you let us stay." She said. "How is this helping, TARDIS? You're screwing up the time line." The girl paused as she listened.

"How is it you can talk to the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked a little annoyed. The girl ignored him as she listened closely to the blue box.

"Might I have a word?" River Song chimed in. She stood up and walked over to the girl. "What is she saying?" River asked in a kind voice. The girl looked at River and smiled softly.

"She says… she's rewriting history." The girl said in a whisper.

"And what does that mean?" River asked leaning in. The girl chuckled. "What did she say?"

"Spoilers."


	2. The Impossible Child

_A/N: This one is a little longer. I tried to explain it all, but let me know if anything confuses you. _

* * *

><p>"No! No! Not happening." The Doctor said as he shoved the girl and boy out of the TARDIS doors. They had opened up to a grassy field in the middle of nowhere. "There is no way a TARDIS can talk and there is no way I'm letting two teenagers ruin my honeymoon!"<p>

The girl stepped back and crossed her arms. The boy stood silently beside her. He looked at her worriedly as she glared at the Doctor.

"Try and pretend it's not real all you want!" She shouted at him. River Song followed behind them as they stood in the grassy field. "I don't want to go along with you either, but it seems the TARDIS has other plans….I'm sorry did you say honeymoon?" She raised an eyebrow. She uncrossed her arms and began to circle them. A large grin spread over her face.

"Yes honeymoon! And I'd like to get back to it if you don't mind." The Doctor snarled and put his hands on his hips.

"So you two must have just been married then?" She asked eyeing them up as if they were specimen. "Right after getting shot in Utah, and then resetting time at the lake, and faking your death!" She stifled a giggle.

"Careful Aro-.." The boy began to speak but caught himself. "Careful _Captain_…" He corrected keeping a worried eye on her.

"How is it you know all of this?" The Doctor asked. The girl stopped circling them and cleared her throat.

"Oh um…The TARDIS keeps a log of its history. I go through the old captain's logs when I'm bored." She shrugged.

The Doctor nodded.

"Right…well it was horrible meeting you, I hope you find you're TARDIS and that we never meet again." He said with a smile, grabbed River by the hand and led her back into the TARDIS.

"Sweetie, really." River protested looking back at two behind her. "Can't we just…"

"No." He argued. "I'm sorry but we're leaving and that is final. They'll be fine on their own."

"She's not going to let you do that." The girl said as-a-matter-of-factly. The Doctor looked back to see her poking her head into the doors of the TARDIS. He smiled at the challenge and snapped his fingers.

"Watch me." The doors shut in her face causing her to jump back. The boy took her arm pulling her away as the TARDIS vanished before them.

"Thank goodness." The boy said letting out a sigh. "For a moment I thought you were actually going to go through with that plan."

The girl put up a finger.

"Give it a second…" She smiled. Within a few seconds the TARDIS reappeared. The doors burst open.

"There we are! The crystal caves of…." The Doctor stepped out and looked at the two standing in the field. He looked back at the center of the TARDIS and then back to them. Shaking his head he shut the doors and gave it another go.

Again the TARDIS vanished and then appeared. He tried this three more times before River Song pushed past him and out into the field with the boy and girl.

"It's obviously not working, dear." She said annoyed. "If the TARDIS thinks these two should be with us I say we trust her."

The Doctor shook his head. "We just got ourselves out of trouble. Everyone thinks I'm dead. I'd like to have just one peaceful vacation. No explosions, no danger, no trouble, and especially no teens running about my ship!"

The girl glared.

"Stop calling us teens! I'm one hundred and nineteen years old!" She shouted pointing at herself. "And he's not even living!" She pointed at the boy who awkwardly smiled and nodded.

This peaked the Doctor's interest.

"One hundred and nineteen you say?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it over her. He popped the top closed and looked at the readings.

"Impossible…" He shook it and scanned again. "This say's you have…no…you can't…."

The girl smirked knowing what his answer would be. He paced through the grass wearing down a spot as he scratched his head and bit his fingernail.

"It's impossible. You can't be…..You can't have _two_ hearts! That'd make you…."

"Gallifreyan?" She said with a grin. He stopped pacing to face her, his face growing more and more puzzled by the second. River Song's jaw dropped.

"I thought you said they were all gone?" She said shaking her head.

"They are!" He answered taking the girl's face between his hands and squishing her face.

"You mind?" She mumbled through fish lips.

"So how is it you are here?" He said with a smile. "Who are you?" He asked with his ever so curious grin.

"If ya let go a ma face I can tell ya." She mumbled with an annoyed scowl. His hands dropped to his sides as he took a step back.

"Right sorry…it's just…" He stifled a giggle as he put a finger to his lips. His other arm, still holding the sonic screwdriver, rested under his elbow as he stared in awe. "You're Gallifreyan." He squeaked. He turned to the boy next.

"And you as well?" He asked. The boy went to open his mouth when the girl stepped in front of him.

"No. As I said, he's not even alive. This is my body guard robot. He looks human…" She looked up at him. The Doctor could sense a hint of slight distaste. "But he's not…I picked him up when I escaped. He's programmed to make sure nothing bad happens to me. It gets a little annoying to be honest with you."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Escaped? From where? Are you on the run?" For the first time since they'd met he began to look them over.

The girl was dressed in a white under shirt with puffed out sleeves. Over top she had on a tan vest that laced down the front. On her hip she had a leather holster for an odd looking gun, dark brown pants and tall leather boots. Her long orange hair hung loosely at her shoulders. The boy had on scuffed looking blue jeans, black shoes, a light blue plaid shirt and a white under shirt. His skin seemed human enough but his eyes were an unnatural light blue and his light blonde hair didn't blow in the wind, but instead stayed as if it were plastic.

"You don't look on the run." He said finally. "What is it exactly the TARDIS expects to change by bringing you to me?"

The girl let out a sigh.

"I should probably start at the beginning." She said running her fingers through her hair.

* * *

><p>After going back inside the TARDIS everyone had settled themselves around the controls. River sat silently next to the boy as the Doctor leaned on the controls across from the girl who leaned on the railing.<p>

"For starters, you can call me Arora. This is Gear." She said pointing to the boy. "He has some super long technical name but I never bothered to remember it." She said brushing it off.

"My parents were from Gallifrey. They managed to escape the time war in their own TARDIS. They traveled for a few hundred years unnoticed."

"Did they ever know about me? Did they know they weren't the last ones?" The Doctor asked in a small voice. Arora nodded.

"They had heard about your adventures but wanted to stay out of trouble. My mother was pregnant with me and didn't want to risk getting themselves killed or having something happen to me. It wasn't long after I began talking did they realize my gift." She smiled and stroked the controls of the TARDIS.

"How is that possible? That you can talk to her?" He asked looking at the large glass cylinder. She thought for a few moments.

"They told me that because I was time lord and that I was born under a strange electrical storm my psychic frequencies are a little stronger than most. You can feel her can't you?" She asked looking up. "Every once in a while…Sometimes you know she takes you somewhere you don't want to because you're meant to be there, or when you're on your own…you sense her watching over you. That's her talking to you. I can hear her. She's a living being, Doctor."

He smiled and nodded.

"That she is."

"They kept my gift secret as we traveled. We made a family pact to not say a word to anyone….However…we ran into a small group of Daleks…"

"DALEKS!" The Doctor shouted standing straight up. "Where? When?"

"I'm not sure where but we traced their time stream to during World War two. They took us captive and ran a neural scan on me. Once they discovered what I could do they transported us to a base they have secretly been building at the end of time."

"What do you mean the 'end of time'?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He was now grinding his teeth together to keep himself from getting angry.

"After the last of humanity and all species die out and in all the nothingness the Daleks traveled in time where they could silently rebuild their empire. They plan to rebuild and then go back in time to destroy everything." Hatred rattled through her voice.

"But there is nothing after the end of time!" He said shaking his head confused. "I should know, I was there."

"No. You left to chase after someone called the Master. Time still went on after that. The Daleks went there and began building. They took us there and held us as prisoners as they began working." She had to stop and clear her throat. "One day they took us from our holding cells and introduced us to the Dalek Over Lord."

The Doctor listened in horror.

"After you destroyed their last leader they appointed a new one to over look their plans. He issued a guard robot to take care of me…" She shot Gear a dark look. "The Dalek Over Lord had my mother put to death, claiming that she was no longer needed…." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"And your father?" The Doctor whispered. The tears were pouring out now.

"They had discovered away to take a time lord soul and extract it into their own TARDIS." She sobbed. "They planned on converting me into a Dalek and have me be captain of their TARDIS. However…" She cleared her throat and smiled. "My father's soul was still his own. He refused to work for them. The Daleks planned to fuse me with him, when the Dalek Over Lord refused to destroy me they killed him. That's when I had Gear break me out and we discovered the TARDIS. The Daleks picked it up after time had ended but couldn't work it. I stole it and tried to travel somewhere they couldn't find me."

The Doctor nodded.

"Hang on, if their Over Lord is dead who is giving them instructions to get you?" He asked. Arora chuckled as she cleaned the tear from her face.

"Ha, funny story actually…When I first got in the TARDIS I had no idea how to drive it. I accidentally traveled back two years, while still in the Dalek station. The Dalek Over Lord was still alive. He discovered Gear and I just as we were leaving. Ever since then no matter where we run he manages to follow us. We were on five hundred B.C., running from him, when our TARDIS's merged"

The Doctor stood up straight and circled the controls.

"And how exactly does she plan to rewrite history?" He asked smiling up at the wires hanging down from the top of the ship.

Arora listened as the TARDIS spoke to her.

"She says that it will be impossible for the Dalek Over Lord to track us….and that we have to let events play out. She says that she would like to remind you that she can see all of time at once. By me being here we have already begun to rewrite history…there is still hope for my parents." Arora smirked and placed a hand on the TARDIS.

Gear stood up. His jaw was clenched tight.

"Arora, I'm not sure this is a good idea." He said trying not to look at the Doctor or River. "We don't know the repercussions this could have."

Arora rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"No don't." He said shaking his head and stepping back but she was already too close. "Don't you just ignore me and put me in…"

"_Sleep mode."_ She said as if it were a command and tapped her index finger on the tip of his nose. His eyes shut and his head dropped.

"What did you do to him?" River asked alarmed. She stood up and put both hands on his shoulders.

"It's just his temporary sleep mode. I do that when he gets annoying or when it's time to power him down for the night. He'll be fine. It only lasts a few minutes for sleep mode." She said casually.

The Doctor lifted Gear's head and scanned him with the sonic screw driver.

"So where exactly do we go from here?" River asked stepping back and crossing her arms.

"Well…" Arora said pulling leavers on the controls. "The TARDIS said to let events play out…so where were you two headed?" she asked pressing a few buttons.

"Our honeymoon…" The Doctor said bitterly as he reviewed the scans on the sonic screwdriver.

"Right…" Arora nodded feeling a little guilty. "Well, who says I have to ruin all your fun, eh?" She smiled pulling the screen to where she could see it. "How about you two take a nice leisurely walk around the water falls of the Waloon's Waterfall City? It's spring and the flowers are in bloom."

River and the Doctor stepped around to see the screen. It showed a beautiful landscape of waterfalls, colorful birds and tropical green trees.

"Oh my…" River Song said breathlessly. "It's beautiful."

"Go on." Arora smiled and led them to the door. She opened it up to reveal what had been on the screen. It looked even better in real life.

"You two go explore. We'll be here when you get back." Arora assured them.

"Well…one trip to the triple rainbow falls couldn't hurt…" The Doctor said adjusting his bowtie.

"The Lullaby Lilly's will be blooming." Arora hummed as she leaned on the TARDIS archway. River took the Doctor by the hand and led him down a stone path.

"We'll be back by nightfall." The Doctor shouted back. Arora waved and shut the door behind her. Her smile quickly fell.

"Sleep mode!" Gear shouted as his system restarted. He looked around confused and let out a low growl. "Tell me you didn't leave me by myself in the TARDIS." He said looking around.

"I'm still here." Arora said running up the stairs and leaning on the railing. "I dropped them off at Waloon. They're coming back at night fall." Her voice was dull and lifeless.

Gear rubbed his temple as his systems reset.

"I hate it when you do that. It makes my hard drive act slow."

Arora rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked. "Tagging along with them and rewriting your whole future?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure of anything, but if TARDIS thinks they can help…" Her eyes fell to the floor. "Do you think they know I lied?"

Gear shook his head.

"My scans say no, but…you can't lie to them forever. Eventually they're going to figure it out one way or another." He said worriedly.

Arora nodded.

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. I can't tell them just yet…I don't have the heart to. You're not living…you wouldn't understand." She said swallowing hard. She stood up and down the stairs. "Help me set up my hammock. I haven't slept for three days and I can use this time to get a little rest."

Gear nodded.

"Readings suggest at least ten hours of rest." He said in a monotone voice as if a machine was speaking instead of him. Arora emerged from the bottom with a large cloth wrapped up.

"I hate it when you talk like that." She said tossing the cloth to him. "Help me tie this up." She ordered.

Gear nodded and began tying the hammock to the railing to the stairs and part of the wall.

"Do you have to lie to them?" Gear finally asked. "Can't you just tell them what's really happening?"

Arora tossed a few pillows into the hammock and hopped in it. Gear settle down beside her, resting his back on the wall.

"If I learned anything from my father, it's that the Doctor always lies, even if it's a good lie to keep good people out of trouble or to protect them from fear…So from now on, rule one…The Doctor's daughter always lies. And that goes for her little pet robot too." She said glaring at him. "Now I don't want to hear any more about this. I'm exhausted." She said rolling over.

"But what if—" He began to speak but Arora let out an annoyed grunt and kicked him with the toe of her boot.

"Sleep mode!" She shouted. He powered down and dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Leave a review letting me know what you thought._


	3. Invasion of the Water City

_A/N:you'll have to excuse any grammar mistakes. My editor (thats right I got an editor) was busy doing homework. So when she edits this I'll swap it for the good one but I'm impatient so here you are. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Arora woke to an unpleasant groaning sound coming from the TARDIS. It shook her right out of her hammock and on to Gear. His emergency sleep over-ride turned on as she shoved him aside. She stood up rushing to the screen.<p>

"What is it?" He asked getting up and meeting her at the controls. Arora shook her head.

"It says Dalek's were detected in the area! She's put herself in cloaking mode for now. They're headed straight for the city." She ran down the stairs and grabbed her gun, still resting in the hammock. Gear followed behind as they dashed out the door of the TARDIS.

Meanwhile the Doctor and River were taking a pleasant stroll down one of the stone paths. They were just outside of the Waterfall City. River starred in awe as the sun began to set. It reflected a beautiful display of red, yellow and orange on the twelve waterfalls the circled the city. The city itself sat on a high in the air on a stone platform as the twelve water falls dropped around it. A large stone bridge stood as the only entrance and exit to the city. The entire city was made of stone and mud.

"You see those large pearls there." The Doctor pointed to the walls protecting the city. River looked over to see six shining pearls at the top of the wall. "The natives believe a large mystical oyster blessed them with those pearls. They placed them there to protect their city from evil."

"It's beautiful." River sighed with a smile as they sat on a stone bench. They weren't far from the bridge. The Doctor promised her she could peek around a few of the shops before the night was over. They sat in silence for a while before River looked over. The Doctor's face eyebrows crinkled as he sat there thinking.

"You have that face." River said pursing her lips.

"What face? This is my regular face." He said a little grumpy.

"You have your troubled face on." She told him raising an eyebrow. He puffed out his lips and let out a heavy sigh.

"I wanted this to be special." He grumbled like a child and crossed his arms. River couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes.

"It is special, Sweetie." She assured him putting her hand on his leg.

"We don't even know them. By coming on board they could rip the very fabric of time." He said putting his hands out as if he were miming an explosion.

"Oh like you've never ripped the fabric of time once or twice." She chuckled.

He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I trust her. I saw it in her eyes when she told us about her parents. You can't fake that kind of pain. She needs our help and it would ruin my honeymoon if we _didn__'__t_ help her."

"You're honeymoon?" He said with a smile.

"Oh please," River waved her hand. "You really think you get a say in this marriage?"

They both laughed.

"I didn't stand a chance did I?" The Doctor said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Nah!" She shook her head still smirking. Just as they leaned in to kiss something rushed over their heads. The Doctor covered River's head protectively as the thing whizzed past them. Looking up both his hearts jumped in horror.

"Daleks…" He whispered. He and River stood up getting ready to run into the city when Arora and Gear emerged from the thick jungle behind them.

"DOCTOR!" She shouted trying to catch her breath.

"I know we saw them." He said looking back at the city.

"We should take the TARDIS and run." Gear said looking up.

"We can't, they're going to attack the natives until they find us!" Arora argued. "There are only three of them. We can take them."

Three cylindrical shapes circled over the city. They watched as they began to land.

"They've already started searching!" Arora shouted as she ran down the stone bridge.

"ARORA WAIT!" Gear shouted after her. The Doctor and River followed.

As they reached the center of the city they could already hear people screaming. The natives had orange like skin and several tribal symbols painted on their faces and arms in gold. They screamed an ran as the Daleks rolled through the streets. The four of them hid behind one of the large stone buildings. Arora already had her gun out ready to fire.

"WE DEMAND THE TIME LORD CHILD." The lead Dalek announced in it's animated voice. "BRING US THE CHILD OR THIS CITY SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" The message replayed three times. Their heads spun as they scanned the area.

"_We__have__to__do__something!_" Arora whispered harshly to the others.

"_We__can__'__t__give__our__cover__away._" Gear argued.

"_He__'__s__right._" The Doctor nodded.

As they spoke a tall bald man with a large golden head dress approached the Daleks.

"I am the leader of these people." He said in an arthritic voice. "We are peaceful people. Tell us of this child you seek. Perhaps we can come to an agreement."

The Dalek paused thinking out its answer.

"THERE WILL BE NO AGREEMENT. SCANNER INDICATES YOU ARE NOT THE CHILD WE SEARCH FOR. YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek shouted as its cannon built up energy.

"NO!" Arora shouted and ran out from their cover. She fired her gun at the first Dalek. A large light shot from her gun and hit the Dalek causing the top half of it to burst into pieces. Gear and the others chased after her.

"Arora don't!" He shouted as she stopped a few feet from them. The Daleks turned to her. Their eye stock spun as it scanned her.

"SCANNER READS YOU AS THE TIME LORD CHILD." The Dalek said.

"That's right, and if you want me alive you're going to leave this planet's people alone." She said still holding her gun up.

"IF YOU LEAVE WITH US THE PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET SHALL BE UNHARMED." The Dalek turned it's head to face the Doctor.

"See that's not happening either." Arora said raising her eyebrows with a grin. "See, I got this nifty little gun that says otherwise. I built it from one of the Daleks I killed when I escaped. One shot from this little bad boy and you're scrap metal."

The Dalek kept it's eye stock on the Doctor.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, garbage can!" She shouted at it.

"SCANNER READS THIS FACE AS THE DOCTOR." It sounded confused. The Doctor stepped up beside Arora.

"Sweetie, be careful." River warned.

"You're scanners are correct. I am the Doctor." He said adjusting his bowtie.

"IMPOSSIBLE. RECORDS SHOW THE DOCTOR IS DEAD." It's eye stock moved up and down.

"Well that might be true but I'm not dead yet. And I won't be for quite a while if I can help it. Now what exactly do you want with this girl." He said pointing to Arora. She looked back at him. He was testing her story to see if what she had told him was true.

"SHE IS TO COME BACK TO THE DALEK MOTHER SHIP AND PIOLET THE DALEK TARDIS."

"Mmm hmmm." He nodded. "We'll I'm afraid I can't let that happen." He said putting his hands together and bending forward a little.

"THEN YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek shouted. Arora stepped in front of the Doctor.

"You can't do that. Check your records. If you kill him now he'll have died before his time and that will disrupt the time stream." She said pointing her gun up. The Dalek paused again.

"CORRECT….THE DOCTOR SHALL NOT DIE TODAY."

"Well that's good. I hadn't had dying on my list of things to do on my honeymoon." He said with a smile.

"THE TIME LORD CHILD WILL COME WITH US." The Dalek ordered. "OR THIS CITY'S INHABITANTCE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" It's laser pointed at the city's leader.

"Well…" Arora said slowly. "You can have me…"

Gear looked at her in shock.

"If you can catch me!" She shouted and took off into the streets of the city. Gear, the Doctor and River all followed after her.

"What are you doing?" Gear shouted as she weaved through the streets.

"Leading them out of the city! If I can get them in the air I can shoot them down!" She shouted back. They could hear the Daleks close behind. They began firing at buildings around them to try and heard them towards the center of the city again. People began screaming as buildings crumbled around them. They ran for the bridge when the two remaining Daleks flew just above them. Arora open fired and they dropped like flies.

They stood there panting as Arora dropped her gun.

"That was a close one!" She laughed as she caught her breath. Then suddenly out of nowhere ten figures flew up from under the bridge.

"EXTERMINATE!" They all chanted at once.

"RUN!" The Doctor shouted. They turned as the Daleks shot the bridge causing it to crumble. It crashed below into the waterfalls. They ran for cover under a turned over cart as the Daleks passed them. They could hear the city being blown apart.

"There are too many of them!" River shouted over the explosions.

"We have to find a way to lead them away from the city." Arora said looking over the cart.

"How are we supposed to do that? The bridge is gone!" Gear said pushing her head back down. They watched as people scrambled around screaming for their lives.

"They're killing people out there! We have to do something!" She said pushing him away.

The Doctor sat there trying to think of a plan.

"Doctor, those people!" River shouted pointing to a large building. A mother held her two children behind a vending cart. Above her part of the building was beginning to collapse.

"Gear, quick you have to move them out of the way!" Arora shouted. He shook his head.

"I can't it'll give our cover away and expose you!"

"Those people are about to be crushed! You're the fastest and strongest! Go!"

"It's not in my programming!"

Arora let out a grunt and kicked him to the side as she dashed out in to the open. Gear ran out behind her. She lunged herself forward as she knocked the mother and children down. A large part of the building collapsed behind them just barely missing them. They coughed as the dust began to settle.

"Thank you!" The woman sobbed. "Thank you!"

"Just run!" Arora ordered and pushed them up. Gear grabbed her by the arm as he hoisted her up. Angrily she shoved him away. The Doctor and River were close behind as they ducked behind another cart. Hastily Arora pulled something long and thin from her pocket. A purple light shown from the top as it buzzed with a sonic pulse. She grabbed gear by the arm and pushed him around so his back faced her. She quickly ran the device over the back of his head. It opened up revealing a circular like hole. She jammed the device into it and twisted. Gear's body went rigid as his eyes opened up wide. Arora then reached over to the Doctor and grabbed the sonic screw driver from his coat pocket.

"What are you..?"

Arora then turned his to the back of Gear's head as well. Using her sonic device she turned Gear's head up to face the sky. A projection of the TARDIS shown in the sky through his eyes. She twisted the device again and the TARDIS began to spin across the sky and disappear. She used the Doctor's sonic screwdriver next as it faded away. The Daleks chased after it and then vanished into thin air. The screaming and chaos died down. Arora handed the sonic screwdriver back to the Doctor as she let out a heavy sigh.

"What did you do?" He asked quietly still looking up at the sky.

"I used Gear's optical wiring to project the TARDIS with my sonic screwdriver. I made it look like it flew off and into another time. Then I used yours to produce a false time residue of one of the last places you were. It'll lead them to a dead end but they won't be coming back here." She said exhausted. She pulled her sonic screwdriver back out of Gear's head.

"You have a sonic screwdriver?" He said gently taking it from her hands. She nodded. It was thin and a metallic purple color.

"The TARDIS made it for me after I started flying with her." Arora said stepping up. Gear's head closed and his system rebooted. The Doctor and River stood up as they looked over the mess the Daleks had made. Fire lit the night sky.

"What happened?" Gear asked standing up and rubbing the back of his head. "Are they gone?"

Arora stood silently as he spoke.

"Yes…they're gone." The Doctor said breathlessly.

"Thank you." A voice said from behind them. It was the city's leader. "I am Aquadis, the city's chief leader. Kind strangers, we thank you for stopping those metal beasts."

"To be fair it was our faul—" The Doctor started but River jabbed him in the ribs.

"We are so sorry. We were travelers passing through." River said kindly.

"For your courage we wish for you to stay the night in our best Bet-rar." He said as they began walking down the roads towards the center of the city. A large palace stood in the center. Towering pillars stood along the outside.

"What's a Bet…a bett.." River asked trying to sound it out.

"It's like a fancy hotel." The Doctor smiled. "They have comfy chairs."

"Tomorrow you may leave as you wish." The Aquadis said kindly as he lead them into the large palace. Inside everything was gold colored with many of the same symbols that the natives had painted on their face. Aquadis was met by a bald woman with the same sort of symbols that he had.

"This is my daughter, Aquilla, she will show you to your sleeping area. I must go meet with the high elder to discuss the bridge."

"Yes, about the bridge. I left my ship on the other side…how soon do you think your bridge will be reconstructed?" The Doctor asked putting his hands together. Aquadis turned to him with a gentle smile.

"I must meet with the elders, but I would assume about sixteen dayrules."

"Dayrules? How long is that? Sixteen days?" River asked worriedly.

"Oh no, no." The Doctor shook his head. River let out a small sigh of relief. "Their words for days and numbers are different than ours. Sixteen dayrules is about…three months."

"_Months_?" River repeated. Aquadis chuckled.

"No worries my dear female. We have our builders working on a footbridge as we speak. We prepare for this kind of attack. As I said, you can leave by morning."

River let out another sigh.

"This way to your sleeping rooms." Aquilla smiled and began walking down the golden hall.

She led them to a large open room with four large fluffy beds. Everything in the room was gold colored including a beautiful mesh material that crapped from the ceiling.

"This is lovely." River said in awe as she touched her hands to the material. Aquilla nodded with a large smile.

"We thank you for your kindness. If you need any services please feel free to ring the bell." She said indicating to a long golden chain hanging from the ceiling. She nodded and closed the wooden door behind her. The Doctor sat down in a large overstuffed chair.

"I told you they had comfy chairs." He smiled leaning back.

"This was incredibly kind of them." River said sitting down on one of the beds. The Doctor chuckled.

"Polite race, the Aquas. This is actually their way of keeping us locked up until morning. The chief is aware we're the cause of the Daleks being here, however he also realizes we are not a threat. Notice how quickly we were ushered in here. The Aquas are known for their hospitality. They treat guests with large feasts and parties, not quiet rooms with pretty tapestry."

Arora silently leaned on one of the bed posts. Something in Gear buzzed causing him to look at her.

"My scanners indicate you're hurt." He said reaching out toward her.

"Leave it. I'm fine." She said gritting her teeth as she stepped away from him.

"You are bleeding and you're shoulder is bruised." He said reaching out again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed shoving him back. "That family could have died today! You could have saved them!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"It is not in my programming to save others." He said with nearly no emotion.

"DAMN YOUR PROGRAMING!" she screamed. "Take one step towards me and so help me I will throw myself off of whatever is left of that bridge!" Saying no other words she crawled into the large fluffy bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Arora…" Gear's hand slowly fell to his side. The Doctor put an arm around the robot and led him away.

"What do you say we go for a walk? River do you mind um…" He motioned towards Arora. River nodded and sat on the bed next to Arora.

"What do you say we get those scratches cleaned up, eh?" she said with a smile. "You don't want to get blood on these fancy sheets do you?"

The Doctor led Gear out the door and took a step away from him as they started walking. They were silent for a while until they reached the balcony. They looked out at the waterfalls as the night sky lit them up with stars.

"She hates me." Gear said finally.

"Yes she does…" The Doctor said slowly with a light chuckled. "But it's not like you care, right? You're just an emotionless robot…" He looked at Gear out of the corner of his eye. Gear swallowed hard as he leaned into the stone wall looking out over the waterfalls.

"Right…" He said softly.

"Then why do you look sad?" the Doctor said raising an eyebrow and widening his smile. Gear looked up confused.

"I scanned you back in the TARDIS when you and Arora first showed up. It says you're entirely robot…" The Doctor said as-a-matter-of-factly. Gear didn't respond, he knew what was coming. "Everything…except your brain."

Finally Gear looked up.

"So tell me, how is it a robot has a human brain?" The Doctor said with his most intrigued look.

Gear let out a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you liked it. Leave a review letting me know your thoughts. _


	4. The Story of the Metal Boy

_A/N: Again my editor/spellchecker is busy so once she edits this I'll put up the grammatically correct version for you grammar Nazis out there. But I couldn't wait for her so for your reading pleasure, enjoy._

* * *

><p>As Gear began to tell the Doctor how it all began he made sure to leave out key details to not raise suspicion of who exactly Arora's parents really were. He knew how temperamental the time line was already now that they had began messing with the past.<p>

"The first day I remember was the day they turned my system on." Gear began. "The Daleks compiled me of parts of technology over all of time and space. They took a human brain so that I could register human emotions, something the Daleks hadn't been able to master. All history of my human life was erased and filled with new information and survival skills."

* * *

><p>Gear remembered walking down the long metal halls of the Dalek mother ship. He followed the Dalek Over Lord to the cell that contained Arora and her parents. The Dalek Over Lord was human in shape and spoke as if he were one of them. Gear had never actually seen the Over Lords real face. He hid it behind a metal mask with two circles for eyes that seemed to drop into nothingness. The rest of the mask was a smooth silver material. He covered his body in a large black cloak and he wore metal gloves with a point on each finger.<p>

"Rise and shine my dears." The Over Lord said rattling the cell with his fingers. His voice was altered by the mask making him sound even more less humanlike The Doctor hid her behind he and River.

"My sweet Arora, I have brought you a gift." He said putting a metal hand around Gear's shoulder.

"I don't want anything from you! You sick twisted bastard!" She shouted pushing past her parents.

"Easy…" The Doctor said pushing her back. Their hands were chained together with two large circles that had been strongly magnetized together.

"Think of him like a pet." The Over Lord said turning to Gear. "I have filled his head with information about you. He knows your likes, dislikes, you're favorite color. He can even make those little snacks you like. What are they called?" He asked Gear.

"_Candy__Apples_." Gear said in an inhumanly emotionless voice.

"Ah, there see?" The Over Lord said as if he were smiling.

"And what exactly is he for?" The Doctor said grinding his teeth.

"Protection of course. He is her security guard. He is going to help us keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt herself." He leaned in and wrapped his fingers around the cell bars. "We don't want anything to happen to our little pilot now do we?"

He leaned back out and somehow snapped his fingers. The cell doors buzzed and then opened with a grinding sound.

"Now I'm going to need you to follow me." He ordered them. River looked at the Doctor.

"Just do as he says." He said in a grave voice. Tears welled in her eyes. "It's going to be ok." He said kissing her on the lips. She nodded and began leading the way out. They kept Arora in the middle as they shuffled out.

"You don't have to do this." The Doctor said lowly. "You can't trust the Daleks. Once they find a reason to no longer need you they will kill you I promise you that. I've seen it many times. They might have made you what you are but you're not one of them." He said nodding his head at the Over Lord's human like shape.

The Over Lord chuckled.

"We'll see about that." He said pushing them along. He led them to a very large room. Several Daleks waited around a large man shaped platform. It had several straps where the arms and legs would go and sat next to what looked like TARDIS controls. The Over Lord nodded to Gear. He grabbed Arora by the arms and pulled her away from her parents.

"No!" River fought. The Doctor held her back. "You're not touching her! Not while I'm alive!"

"That can easily be arranged." The Over Lord said raising his hand.

"NO!" Arora and the Doctor screamed at the same time. Gear held her back as she screamed and thrashed about. A single beam of light shot from the Over Lord's pointer finger as he held it like a gun as he aimed it straight for River's head. She dropped to the ground lifeless. The beam left no mark but her open dead eyes were more than enough proof.

"MOTHER! LET GO OF ME! MOTHER WAKE UP!" Arora screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"_Please,__miss,__this__is__a__kindness_. _You__will__only__harm__yourself__if__you__struggle.__" _Gear said calmly as she screamed and kicked. The Doctor bent over the body sobbing.

"Now my oldest enemy, time for you." The Over Lord said grabbing him by the arm. He clung to his wife as he was hoisted up.

"Please…" He sobbed. "Let me say goodbye to my daughter…it's the least…it's the least you can do…" he said trying to catch his breath. The Over Lord paused for a moment and then nodded. He and Gear let go at the same time as Arora met the Doctor in the middle. She hugged him tightly as she sobbed.

"Please, don't do this!" She said through her tears. He pulled apart and pressed his head to hers as he took her face in his hands.

"I need you to be brave, Arora." He said sniffling. "Promise me you'll be brave."

Arora nodded as she shook with fear and anger. He pulled her in close for a hug and whispered in her ear.

"_You __won__'__t __let __them __use __their __TARDIS_." He whispered quickly. "_Promise __me __you__'__ll __escape. __Please __escape!__Find __the __blue __box.__She__'__ll __keep __you __safe!_"

Arora nodded again just as the Doctor was pulled away. Two Cybermen like creatures had him by the arms. Arora chased after him but Gear already had his arms around her waist like an iron bar.

"You like these two beauties?" The Over Lord asked as they strapped the Doctor into the platform. "The Daleks finally managed to kill all the Cybermen in the end. They're a little conversion they made…I rather like it." He said with pride. They strapped the Doctor in to the platform and let it roll back.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" She screamed.

"_Please, __miss,__you __will __only __harm __yourself. __Would __you __like __a __sedative __to __calm __you?__You__'__re __heart __rates __are __very __high_." Gear said calmly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HEAP OF SCRAP!" She screamed. The Daleks rolled out a large crane looking machine. Arora fell silent as she stared at it in shock. The Over Lord nodded to one of the Daleks and it used its suction arm to activate the machine. It sparked with an electric bluish-green light. It opened up like three claws and centered at the Doctor's shoulders and chest. Arora began screaming as the Doctor cried out in pain. She watched as his soul was extracted and placed into a small box like container. The Doctor's body fell limp and lifeless.

The Over Lord picked up the box and looked it over. The inside of the box was a magnificent gold that changed shades every few seconds. He lifted one of the panels on the dead TARDIS controls. It steamed and hissed as it opened. Slowly he placed the box inside as it set in a small spot built for such a container. As it was placed inside the bottom of the box opened up and spread the Doctor's soul into the TARDIS. The panel closed tightly to be locked forever as the TARDIS controls lit up with life. Arora tried to sense any bit of her father left but she only caught wisps of life. She knew well enough it took hundreds of years to build up as much psychic energy as the TARDIS she knew and loved had. Even then she knew if she had waited a thousand years there was only a slim chance he would even remember who he was. The TARDIS once told her how easy it is to lose who you used to be once your soul was inside. TARDIS souls came from a race that lived along side the Time Lords. Their very being was put into a machine so the Time Lords could travel space and time protecting it. You forget what you were and only live through what connected all of time and space.

Arora slowly fell to the ground as Gear let her go. She sat there with out hope or emotion, just pure shock. A slow throbbing pain pulsated in her right side. She clung her hand to her chest as the world faded black around the edges.

"_Her __right __heart __is __failing __from __shock_." Gear said quickly as he bent down placing a hand on her right rib cage. Her world faded black as she passed out from pain and loss of her right heart. Gear managed to use the emergency electrical shocks in his hand for such an occasion to restart her heart. He was built to support any situation from heart attack to an allergic reaction to food. The Daleks planned to have Arora fly all over time and space. They didn't want her getting ill from food or possible attack.

Arora lay unconscious on the metal floor as Gear checked her vital signs.

"How is she?" The Over Lord asked bending over the two of them.

"_Her __right __heart __has __weakened __point __five __percent. __I __have __injected __a __mild __sedative __to __calm __her __for __now __and __an __injection __of __Xydomethocide __to __strengthen __her __heart __walls.__She __will __make __a __full __recovery __in __six __to __eight __hours_." Gear said as he lifted her up.

"Good…" The Over Lord said nodding. "Take her to the room we prepared and keep her there for now."

Gear nodded as he carried her off.

* * *

><p>Arora woke to a light throbbing in her right side. The flesh was tender where the electrical shock had gone through. She pulled back the white blanket over top of her as she tried to sit up.<p>

"_Please, __miss ,__remain __still.__"_ Gear said sitting beside her with a smile.

"Get away from me you metal monster!" She shouted but winced in pain as she strained herself.

"_This __is __a __kindness__…_" Gear said tilting his head to the side curiously and taking her arm. She felt a light prick as his index finger touched her skin.

"What the hell!" She shouted pushing him back.

"_I __have __given __you __a __mild __pain __reliever.__You __suffered __from __a __heart __attack __on __you__'__re __right __heart._ _I __managed __to __save __it __with __the __defibrillator __patches __located __in __my __hands.__" _He said holding his hands up.

"I don't care what you are! You're still a freak! A big heap of wires and gears!" She screamed as she stood up. Gear looked at her confused.

"_I __am __an __Artificial __Life __Form __Issue __Number __Three.__I __was __built __to __be __your __friend_. _They __want __you __to __be __happy._ " He said blankly.

"You are _not_ my friend! You never could be! You're just a _gear_ to me! A gear in their stupid machine!" She pointed around her at the large elaborate room with white walls, beautiful Victorian furniture and black boarders lining the room. "My parents are dead because of you stupid creatures!" She screamed and threw over a large tray of fresh strawberries sitting at the foot of her bed. She pulled her hand back to her as she winced in pain. Red dripped on the white carpet.

"_My __sensors __detect __fresh __blood.__"_ Gear said standing up. He brought up his forearm as it opened up like doors revealing a metallic inside. A small first aid kit was tucked into his arm. He pulled out a disinfectant and approached her.

"Back off!" She barked. The doors to her beautiful prison opened up causing her to jump. Two Daleks followed by the Over Lord rolled into her room.

"Enjoying the wonders we have built for you?" He asked spreading his arms out. "If not, we can always build it to your liking."

"I'm gonna tell you what you can do with this room!" Arora threatened. The Over Lord chuckled.

"Always the feisty one. I like that about you." He said stepping closer to her. "We only want to make you comfortable. I know you don't like the conditions things are in but perhaps in time…"

Arora backed away from him.

"Perhaps what!" She asked circling him. "Perhaps I'll forget you murdered my family? Perhaps I'll forget I'm prisoner here?"

"OVER LORD…" The side Dalek asked turning to him. "IF THIS TIME LORD CHILD DOES NOT WISH TO CONVERT PERHAPS WE CAN MAKE HER DALEK…"

"Never you horrid beast!" She screamed and aimed her foot at its laser stock. It snapped off and rolled under her bed. "I will never become one of you!"

* * *

><p>"Hold up, hold up…" The Doctor stopped gear from telling his story. "You mean to tell me, she kicked a Dalek laser off...with her foot?" He asked in disbelief. Gear nodded.<p>

"Trust me. I might be made of metal, but when she kicks you….she breaks things." He said rubbing his shoulder. It clacked like something was out of place. "Now where was I?" He continued.

* * *

><p>"I will never become one of you!" Arora shouted. The Dalek buzzed as it's eye stock spun wildly.<p>

"No! Of course not!" The Over Lord snarled in agreement. "Get him out of here!" He ordered the other Dalek. Together they rolled out of the room and the door sealed shut.

"I wouldn't dream of letting them alter you in the slightest." He said facing her now.

"Just get out…" Arora said in a dead tone.

"Very well…until you see things our way…you will remain here in this room."

"A bit like grounding me, eh?" She said sarcastically. With out another word the Over Lord left the room.

The second the doors shut Arora dove under the bed and grabbed the laser stock.

"_What __are __you __doing, __miss?__"_ Gear asked only moving his head.

"Never you mind, stupid Gear…" She said dashing to her pillow. She shoved it in her pillow case and piled the others on top of it.

* * *

><p>She spent the next six months not eating or speaking. Gear practically forced her to eat and would inject her with food supplements when she wasn't looking. She spent most of her days trying to find a way to kill him but his system had a self repair function. He would calmly sit there telling her it was a bad idea as she dropped her dresser on his head, filled her bathtub up an stuck him in with three lamps, bashed his head with a tray, but nothing worked.<p>

"_Perhaps __you __would __like __to __play __a __game __instead__…_" Gear said with a smile one day as she was about to drop the leg of her bed on the back of his skull. She lowered her bed and pulled him out. She walked over to her pillow case and eyed up the laser stock.

"I have a game we can play…" Arora said with a devious smile. Gear let out a small sigh of relief. "Let's play open all your compartments."

Obediently Gear closed his eyes. His arms opened revealing his medical supplies. His legs held rope, twine, and other cords. His chest was a series of wires and circuits that made him run. His hand opened up into the rifle of a gun. Arora circled him as she looked for anything useful. As she turned she noticed a small flap on the back of his head that kept making a light buzzing sound as a small door kept trying to open.

"What is that bit?" She asked dragging her finger over the small crack of light bursting out of it.

"_That __is __my __compliance __chip.__"_ He said with his arms still spread out.

"Why won't it open?" she asked prying her finger nail at it.

"_You __broke __it__…__when __you __hit __it __with __your __dinner __tray __two __months __ago_." It always creeped her out when he spoke about her abusing him. It wasn't normal how much he couldn't feel pain. She moved back to the gun in his hand. His hand bent open half way to reveal a barrel.

"I think this will do quite nicely." She said with nod and took a screwdriver from his leg.

She spent the next six months compiling a gun in secret. The Over Lord visited her once a day to ask her if she changed her mind, but other than that the only security she had was Gear.

* * *

><p>Finally after exactly twelve months the Over Lord opened her door accompanied by two Daleks.<p>

"Hello." He said as if he were smiling. "Have you considered my offer yet?" He said the exact thing every day. It was always 'Hello, have you considered my offer yet?' and then he'd tell her about how beautiful the outside world was, and she always remained silent.

"I hear its spring in Florana. You could take a dip in the oceans of effervescent." He said temptingly.

"You and I both know we're sitting in nothingness at the end of time and space." Arora said dully.

"Yes but if you and I take the TARDIS out for a spin we could make it just in time to see the flowers blooming."

"You know my answer…" Arora said calmly. Gear stood beside her with his usual expressionless gaze.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about that…" He said looking at the Daleks slightly. "They're growing a bit testy. I'm trying to hold them off but…I can only do that for so long…they want to make you one of them."

"Tell them no!" Arora snarled. The Dalek to the Over Lord's right raised it's eye stock to her.

"EITHER YOU CONVERT OR YOU'RE TIME LORD EXISTANCE SHALL BE _**EXTERMINATED**_!" it shouted.

"Now, now boys." The Over Lord protested.

"NO! WE HAVE WAITED UNDER YOUR COMAND LONG ENOUGH!" It said facing him. "YOU HAVE PROVIDED US WITH ORDERS AND INSTRUCTIONS FOR THE TIME BEING BUT WE WANT ACTION!"

"What are you saying!" He shouted at them. "I have been your leader for over five years!"

"AND IT IS TIME FOR A NEW LEADER!" The other shouted.

"You can't do this!" He screamed. The Dalek pointed it's laser at him. "Stop! You don't know what you are doing!"

Arora screamed as a shot of energy passed through the Over Lord. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor and turned to dust.

"You killed him!" She shouted at them. "He was your leader and you killed him!"

"WE DID WHAT WE HAD TO, TO CONTINUE AS PLANNED! YOU WILL BE CONVERTED TO A DALEK SHORTLY!" It said turning to leave. The door shut behind them as Arora stood there in shock. Her eyes fell to the pile of dust darkening her white carpet floors.

"We have to do something!" Arora shouted at Gear. "They're going to kill me! You have to help me escape! That's what you're built for right? To protect me?"

Gears eyes stared straight forward.

"_My __job __is __to __protect, __however __my __compliance __chip __prevents __me __from __disobeying __the __Dalek __Over __Lord.__"_ He said as if he were reading from a paper.

"You're Over Lord is dead! They killed him! They're going to kill me to if you don't help me escape!" She shouted in his face.

"_My __job __is __to __protect ,__however,__"_

"I get it!" Arora screamed and ran for the gun and screwdriver in her bed. "You say this chip is in your head right?" she asked running to him and examining theof his light blonde hair.

"_Yes __but __the __hinge __is __broken._" He said.

"Open back head compartment." She commanded.

"_But __the __hinge __is __broken.__" _ He repeated.

"Just open it!" She ordered. He closed his eyes and attempted to open. Again it made the same grinding sound as before as the door kept trying to open. Arora jammed the screwdriver in the seam of the door.

"_Please, __miss, __I __would __suggest __against __this_." He said as she grunted, putting all her weight into it.

"Oh shut up ya stupid…mmph…" With a light pop the door sprang open.

"_Please, __miss, __I __would __suggest __against __this...__"_ he repeated. As the door sprang open it revealed a large bluish-green object that resembled a short fat bolt made of glass. The light lit up her face as she stared at it. She began prying it out with her screwdriver.

"_Please, __miss_…_I __don__'__t __think_ you should…" As she worked prying it out his voice kept switching from his normal non-human voice to a deeper normal tone. "I really don't thing you should…ahh…" His mouth hung open as sound emitted from it like a radio being tuned.

"GOT IT!" Arora shouted holding the chip in her hand. The light in it faded as she held it. It felt warm but like it were made of glass.

"Ah! Bloody hell!" Gear said closing the flaps on the back of his head. "That hurt!" He shouted at her.

"Don't be stupid you can't feel pain." Arora said tossing the chip over her shoulder and grabbing her gun.

"No but it felt weird." He said shaking his head.

"Ok so you have the chip out, can you help me escape?" She asked turning to him with her gun in hand. He eyed up the gun.

"What are you gonna do to me if I say no?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Arora shrugged casually.

"Shoot you."

Gear nodded.

"Right…well my chip is out but I'm still hardwired to be your body guard…so yes. I'll help you." He said placing a finger on top of the gun pushing it down. "Just…point that thing away from me."

The doors opened and two Daleks emerged.

"Well if there was any time to escape, now'd be it!" Arora said pointing the gun at the Daleks and firing away. It blasted them on their sides before they could even get a word out.

"Woah! This thing packs a punch…I like it." Arora said with a grin.

"It's very pretty, now lets move!" Gear said taking her by the hand and leading her out.

"They didn't get a chance to sound any alarm but someone will have noticed they're gone." Gear said as they ran.

"My father said the TARDIS was in here. We can use that to escape!" She shouted looking behind her. This was the first time she had actually left the room in over a year. It felt good to run. She looked back grinning.

"It's on the third floor!" He said stopping at an elevator like set of doors. He pressed the button and the doors opened. They rushed inside just as a loud alarm sounded. Red lights flashed down the halls. The elevator dropped to the third floor. They opened up to a long hall. At the end it was darkly lit but she could make out the beautiful blue box. Two Dalek guards stopped them in their path. Without hesitation Arora fired again. They ran past the heaps of useless metal and down the hall. Arora met the blue box with a smile. She ran her hands along its soft blue door.

"Hello, old gal." She said eyeing up the windows. The small light on the top light up dimly. The doors opened to her and they ran inside. The lights flickered on like florescent bulbs.

"How are you doing old thing?" she said stroking the controls. "What do you say we get out of here?"

The heart began moving up and down as it began to vanish from the ship. It rocked a little here and there causing them to have to hold on to the railing.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Gear asked hanging on.

"No! She was damaged when they captured her, plus she hasn't run in over a year!" Arora shouted as the grinding got louder. Suddenly the TARDIS spun to the side causing them to fly against the wall. The TARDIS filled with smoke and then shut down completely.

"Have we landed?" Gear asked. Arora lifted herself up so she was standing on one of the walls.

"I'm not sure." She coughed. She crawled for the door and opened it coughing still. She poked her head out only to find both her hearts skipping a beat.

"Where are we?" Gear shouted to her from inside. She looked up to see the Dalek Over Lord standing only a few feet from her.

"How can you be here?" He asked in shock staring at the blue box. Arora turned to see it on its side. "Three years looking for you and…you just pop up on my door step."

"Where are we?" Gear shouted again from inside.

"Two years ago…on the Dalek Mother Ship…." She shouted keeping her eyes on the Over Lord. "So…you haven't caught us yet?"

He shook his head.

"But I have you now. Don't I?" He said reaching out to her. She felt something hard grab her from around her waist. She was ripped back inside the TARDIS and the doors locked shut.

"Put this over your mouth!" Gear ordered handing her a small mask. She could hear the Over Lord shouting and banging on the outside.

"FIND HER! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" They could hear his scream. Gear carried Arora to the controls and hung on as she punched in coordinates. The TARDIS vanished again from the Over Lord's grasp.

They finally landed again with a loud bang but they were at least facing up. Arora coughed and wheezed as they emptied out into the Nevada dessert. Arora caught her breath as she leaned into the TARDIS. She felt Gear's cold fake flesh hand press to her skin.

"Breath this in." He said holding a plastic device to her mouth. "It's oxygen. It'll help."

With out questioning she held it to her nose and mouth, breathing in heavily.

"I suppose…I should thank you." She said between breaths.

"You should…but you won't." Gear said raising his eyebrows. "In about ten seconds you're going to pull out that nasty gun and shoot me, aren't you?"

Arora was silent. It was exactly what she was going to do.

"I can't trust you…You're Dalek machinery." She said taking a deep breath in.

"True…I'm Dalek machinery…but…I'm also the only one that knows who and what you are, knows exactly how to treat you in any medical emergency, and you took out my chip so I can kill any one of those metal trash cans I want….at least I could if you hadn't taken the gun out of my hand!"

"It helped us escape didn't it?" She laughed. Gear nodded with a chuckle.

"I'll give you that."

Arora paused for a few minutes thinking it over.

"You can't exactly fly the TARDIS all alone…" Gear said persuasively. Arora rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She said putting down the mask. "But any slip up, any hint you're going to turn me in to them and I will shoot you, I swear!"

Gear put out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it and then to him.

"Don't do that…" she said turning away from him and opening up the TARDIS doors to let it air out.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Pretend to be human…" She said coldly and stepped in.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There you have it. The full back story. Leave a review telling me what you thought, or if you have any questions. Also I'll be posting some illustrations of Arora and Gear to my tumblr some time before Christmas so check there if you want to know what they look like. My tumblr profile tag is under my Fanfiction profile or just look up Victorysunshine on tumblr. I am always happy to get new followers or something in my ask box _;)


	5. Sleep Mode

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long to post an update. I've been so busy with the holidays and not having my own computer plays a huge part :( I'll try and update when I can. Wish me luck and hope I can get my laptop fixed. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Gear stopped talking and sat in silence for a few moments looking at the Doctor.<p>

"That's quite a story." The Doctor said with a frown. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Even worse he wasn't quite sure what to say. _What do you say to a robot with a human brain helping a girl running from daleks after her parents were murdered._ He thought to himself._ It's not as if they make Halmark cards for this sort of thing._ _Even if they did they wouldn't be very good ones._

"Doctor?" Gear asked. The Doctor noticed he was standing now. "You alright? You're just sorta...staring off..."

"Right we should be getting back to the girls...I'm sure Arora has cooled off by now." He said changing his tune with a smile and clapping his hands together as he stood up. Gear scoffed.

* * *

><p>They returned to find Arora curled up in bed. River sitting in a chair beside her with her hand on Arora's head. The Doctor couldn't help but notice how motherly she looked sitting beside the girls bed. River put her finger to her lips and stood up with a smile.<p>

"_She's finally asleep." _River whispered. "_Took some calming down but she'll be alright." _

The Doctor kissed River and pulled her in close.

"_Thank you_." He said stepping away. "_I say it's time we all it the sac, eh_?"

He reached into his coat pocket and with a flick of his wrist he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the lights and watched them dim. The Doctor and River crawled into bed as Gear walked over to Arora's bed. He could tell by her breathing patterns she was asleep. He sighed knowing only voice recognition would shut him down for the night. He sat there in silence for a while. He wanted so badly to wake her and tell her how truly sorry he was, some how explain it's just in his programming but he knew she'd never listen. He was a monster to her, a robot. An emotionless bloody robot. He felt his human brain ache as he struggled with his human like thoughts. If he was just nothing more than a hunk of metal and some brain...why did he feel sorry? Why did he feel sad he couldn't help save her parents? It couldn't all be ones and zeroes running his brain, could it? He let out another sigh. Gently he lifted her hand and put it to his face.

"_Sleep mode._" He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short chapter just to wrap up the last one_


	6. New New New York

The next morning they packed up and left as quickly as possible. The Doctor could tell they had well worn out their welcome. Finally they were back in the TARDIS and out among the stars. Arora sat silently as River and the Doctor planned their next trip. Gear paced near the controls.

"How long are you not going to speak to me?" He finally asked leaning on the railing and crossing his arms.

"Until I quit wanting to hit your self destruct button..." Arora said through her teeth.

"I don't even have a self destruct button." Gear said rolling his eyes and letting his knees buckle a little. "This is ridiculousness! I'm sorry! Ok!"

Arora stood up and shoved him hard in the shoulder.

"Tell that to the family you nearly killed!" She screamed.

"I couldn't help it!" Gear shouted back putting his arms out.

"That's a load a crap!"

"It's not like I was built with a user manual! I can't just shut off the whole protection function!"

"Well I-" Their squabble was interrupted by a very loud continuous scream. They both looked over to see the Doctor with his fingers in his ears and his mouth opened very very wide.

"" He screamed. Finally he shut his mouth and pulled his fingers out. Arora and Gear stared at him with blank expressions.

"There will be no squabbling on my ship, while it is still _my_ ship!" He said with a menacing voice. He stepped towards them making them both sit down and politely fold their hands on their laps.

"Now sit down and stay quiet or so help me I will...I will..._ground you!_" He said dramatically pointing his finger. He said the words as if he were swearing or as if a bad taste were in his mouth.

Arora snickered causing the Doctor to stiffen up straight and raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked slowly.

"The TARDIS..." Arora giggled. "She say's you couldn't ground someone if you tried and that you don't have a grounding bone in your body..."

"Well she's right!" The Doctor said turning quickly. "Grounding is a horrible, cruel and stupid punishment for parents and grown-ups who can't think of anything else to do. But if you two don't start playing nice I'm going to do something about it! Not sure what yet..." He said to himself. "But I'll think of something!"

"_Not the first time I've heard this speech_." Arora said under her breath. She and Gear exchanged a smile.

"Now where are we off to now?" The Doctor said pulling up the screen. "Mind you I have to re-plan everything now that we have two guests on board."

River cleared her throat.

"Well I should be getting back to my cell." She said reluctantly. "Tomorrow I have to prepare for an expedition. The day after tomorrow. I'm going on a mission in the fifty-first century to lead an archaeology team through an ancient library."

The Doctor's expression darkened. Arora stood as she watched their conversation unfold.

"But after that will you show me the Singing Towers of Darillium? You promised." She said pouting her lip out. She had realized the dark look he had.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing..." He cleared his throat trying to hold back any sign of crying. "I just didn't expect you to go so...so soon."

"Well darling we have the rest of forever to finish our Honeymoon." She said putting a hand to his cheek.

"Yes...I...I suppose we do." He said with a smile. Arora stepped beside them with a curious expression.

"River...Have you ever seen New New New York?" She asked cautiously. River shook her head and pouted her lip slightly

"No I can't say I have."

Arora pulled up the screen and punched in directions to the right place and time.

"It used to be just plane boring old New New York until the Doctor here saved them from the world's worst gridlock!" She said pulling a few leavers.

"Really?" River said half impressed half sarcastically.

"I'm sure you could stay for...just _one_ more day." Arora shrugged and looked at River and the Doctor. "I mean...We are in a time machine after all."

River smirked her most wicked grin.

"I don't think one more night out could hurt." She said with a shrug and opened the doors of the TARDIS.

"What year have we landed?" The Doctor asked still not quite smiling. "Is it five billion? It looks like five billion."

"Five billion and eighty one." Arora said impressed with herself. "Tonight is New New New York's annual carnival in New New Central Park. All the balloons, rides and bad food a person could ever ask for."

"I've never really been to a carnival before." River said as they stood at the top of a hill and saw the lights of the carnival light up. A large Ferris wheel spun, roller coasters rounded this way and that.

"You two can have the day to yourselves and we can all meet back at the TARDIS at eight tonight." Arora said with a large smile. River turned to the Doctor.

"Sounds like fun." He said forcing a smile and taking her hand. He turned to Arora. "If any Dalek's show up just hold your sonic screw driver up and have it link with mine. I've set it to go ding."

Arora nodded.

"Got it. Ding when there's stuff. Now you two go have fun." She giggled and shoved them off towards the path.

"No running off!" The Doctor shouted as River pulled him along. "That's my time machine and I intend to keep it!" River waved for a flying taxi and pulled him inside.

Gear turned to Arora as she still had her eyes on the taxi.

"So...now what?" He asked. Arora's eyes narrowed.

"You can stay here whilst I explore New New New York." Arora said starting to take a step forward. Gear grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Nice try." He said. "Either I'm coming with or you are staying here." He locked eyes with her as she glared at him. Slowly her glare softened. Gear smiled. Suddenly he felt a slap across his face.

"Ah! What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked taking a step back and holding his face. Arora had her back turned.

"Sorry. It's just your face. It annoys me." She said frustrated.

"My face!" Gear asked as they started walking.

"Did they have to make it so...pretty? Ugh it's so gross! Besides you can't feel pain. Stop whining." She said waving a taxi.

"I still have sensors! Blimey! Do time lords have freakishly strong arms or wha...hang on...'Pretty'?"

"Get in!" Arora shouted and pulled him into a taxi.

* * *

><p><em>AN_: _That's all for tonight. I'll post again when I can. Tomorrow I'll be making copies of the b/w's of my Arora and Gear drawings. Once I copy them and color them I'll be sure to post them on my tumblr at victorysunshin. tumblr . com. they'll be up some time this weekend. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews or send me something via tumblr if you want a scene request or indepth explanation of something in the story line. _


	7. UPDATE

_A/N: I've posted a picture of the actors I would have play Gear and Arora in my tumblr: **v****ictorysunshine **I was going to post a new chapter but got really sick. I love my immune system -_-. Any ways I'll try and update soon. I've been a bad author. Sorry. Keep in touch on tumblr for any more information or spoilers if you want em!_


End file.
